


Fox Moon

by Vesperchan



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Female Solo, Knotting, Male Solo, Modern AU, PWP, Voyeurism, like a screen door in a hurricane, yeah they eventually bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperchan/pseuds/Vesperchan
Summary: It's a season of heat for the Fox kami, too bad he's non corporeal until the Fox Moon. The girl hiding out in his shrine is having too much fun with that fact.





	Fox Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaylene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylene/gifts).



She didn’t help things much. He knew that she was well aware of the fragility of his resolve when it came to such matters, yet she continued to tease him in terrible ways.

“Damn you,” he snarled at her mischievous smile. “Once I’m corporeal I’ll eat you up!”

“Oh?” Sakura cooed, batting her pretty lashes up at him in a mask of innocence. “You’ll eat me up? How scary.” 

Her words came out like sweet syrup, slow and sensual. It agitated him all the more and he felt the features on his face grow darker. His whiskers were likely standing out even more than usual as his tails swirled in agitation behind him. 

He reached his head back and let his form turn back into that of a red fox, nearly the size of a stout horse. He snapped his jaws at her, teeth on teeth making the sort of sound that sent lesser children running. But Sakura wasn’t a child, and she never ran from him.

She reached out and her hand passed through him as if he were nothing more than light from a movie projector. There was nothing for her to hold onto and it was a miracle that she was even able to see him. But what else was there to be expected than the escaped bride of a tengu. They had been hunting the mountain side for days in search of her, but his shrine was one they dared not trespass upon. If he didn’t hate the damn birds so much he would have called them down on her ages ago. But because he didn’t, she stayed stuck in his shrine, tormenting him endlessly.

“Tease all you want, runt, I’ll have my earthly form once the moon swells, and then you’ll be sorry.” He stretched his lips back and showed off all the amazing edges in his mouth as he growled. “I’ll eat you up, really I will.”

“I’ve got a few days then,” Sakura sighed, standing up and taking the remains of her lunch with her. 

She paused before stepping down off the ledge to his porch and glanced back over her shoulder. Her grin turned devious and she lifted a finger to her lips, still sticky with honey from her bread. She kissed the sticky spread off her finger before parting her lips and taking the rest of her finger into her mouth to suck on. She made a low sound and slowly drew her finger free on a pop that really shouldn’t have left her as breathless as it had. She glanced backwards over her shoulder at him and her eyes were demonically brilliant. 

“Damn you,” Kurama hissed in a low whisper as he crouched on his belly to fight back the urges he was unable to address in his spirit form. “Damn you to hell.”

“You’re cute for an old soul,” Sakura laughed, biting the honey off her thumb and walking away with her garbage balled up in the opposite hand. 

The nine tailed fox of the valley snapped his jaws again and again before tearing out of his shrine into his sacred woods above the valley. As a spirit, this was the best he could do. He couldn’t touch or bite or tear anything until his swollen moon came, so he ran as fast and far as he could, all the while cursing the woman that those Uchiha were in such a tizzy for. What were they thinking? Weren’t Tenju supposed to be monks? When one took a bride she was usually a pure sweet maiden. Sakura was…she was…not any of those things. 

Kurama paused alongside a tree and stood as a man with only vague fox features. He looked down into the water beside the tree and searched for his face’s reflection. He saw the whiskers and then he saw the blush. His face was still heated with the thoughts of her. He growled and ran his nails through the thick mane of wild red hair, agitating it further.

He cursed his complexion and how easily it betrayed him. He had tried lying to her the first time they met but that went about as well as could be expected. It was just horrible timing that he was in his spirit form and…and…

Kurama watched his face turn an even darker shade of red as he forced himself to admit that he was in the season of heat. And each decade he passed it up the urges mounted. He had thought he would be safe so far away on the edge of the valley, high where humans couldn’t hike. He was supposed to be safe with monk neighbors that didn’t abduct seductress school girls out of their university dorm rooms!

And she was just his type too.

Kurama growled and turned on himself, shifting into a fox again to pace around the tree before he unfolded into his man shape and then back into a fox. He clawed at the ground but the dirt was not overturned and he snapped his teeth at the trees but the leaves didn’t even shake. 

He thrashed and danced in his spot before the energy left him and he collapsed as a fox on the edge of the river bank. He heard himself whine and felt his ears drop as he stared into the water. His tails didn’t even have enough energy to swirl behind him. 

This was terrible and all the Uchiha’s fault.  They should have known better than to bing that terrifying, strong, beautiful, sensual snack anywhere near his shrine. He wasn’t sure he wouldn’t have stormed the Uchiha stronghold if his kami form had he been solid and his head a bit more clear for strategy. 

She seemed made for him. 

“I’ll snap Madara’s wings for this. I bet it was his idea to take her in. He’s the worst of them. Hardly a monk at all with that appetite for the flesh of man’s world…” 

Kurama watched the water and his reflection wavered with the flow every so often. He remembered Sakura warming up in the morning and how her arms moved like water over stone, how her body shifted like the river before she cycled through the steps to her warm up. Eventually she would work herself into a sweat and shed her layers, and Kurama would have to try extra hard to stay hidden and silent as urges mounted. She looked like she was sculpted from the mountains. He adored every curve to her body. 

‘Take her now. Make her yours. She will beget you a strong litter of kit, only the strongest.’

No doubt this was another reason why Madara wanted her enough to take her up to his mountain. She had all the markings of a dominant leader, something that would translate to superb mother of strong offspring. That ugly crow was old enough for offspring, wasn’t he? No doubt he was looking. 

Yes, she was strong, she was graceful too, but in all the days she had tormented him there were other facets to her personality that made him want to tear up the trees by their roots and claw down the moon and make him solid all the way through.  

She was so lovely to look upon. She was one of those humans that would make the angels fall out of the skies and break their necks for just another look at her. It wasn’t fair she looked like something so precious.

His favorite time with her had to be when she slept. She curled up around the pillows and pulled them closer to her chest before burying her face in them, coiling her body around soft things. She was damn adorable, and it was impossible not to imagine her coiled around him. He’d wrap her up in his tails and she would sleep like a lamb beside him, lips slightly parted and flush, lashes heavy and full of shadows over her cheeks. He wanted to be near her. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to feel her hold him, grab him, tear at him, bite him and turn him onto his backside as she pinned him with those molten green eyes so coy and cunning.

Kurama reared up and cried out, shifting into his man form once more as his form became uncomfortable. Too much, his head was too full of her. It was too much. He couldn’t…it wasn’t…the running had helped but not enough for this…this…

He gasped and doubled over, reaching for the folds of his trousers and loosening them. It irked him to no end how little this would satisfy him, but he knew he had crossed a tipping point and there would be no coming back from this. 

The mystical water was a cool coating on his hand, (the only thing that he could touch), that erased the friction as he gripped himself and swallowed in anticipation. He was agitated and each time he took care of this problem he had to realize that he was becoming more and more…endowed for the mating he was incapable of completing. He wondered if he would hurt her at this rate. The Fox’s moon was still over a week off. Could he last eight days?

He encircled his length and pumped once, growling.  He lowered to his knees and leaned forward, screwing his eyes shut and playing out a movie in his head. Her finger tipping into her mouth. Sucking on the digit. Popping free with a cute little sound and a wicked little smile. Her sounds as she struck at the tree, danced around invisible enemies, pushed her body to new limits. Her moans, grunts, pants... He heard her breathless in his memory, and it might have been from a long run, but he liked to imagine it was from him, him on her, with her, in her.

He cried out and bit his lips to trap the sound as his hand worked faster, wilder and with a desperation he was not accustomed to. He needed this match. He needed her. He wanted her so badly, but it was more than that; he needed her. 

“Sakura,” he gasped her name like a prayer before rutting more widely into his hand. 

His thighs quivered and hips bucked as more and more of his body went into servicing the fantasy. He twisted over the tip and buckled to the wet side of his palm before sliding his hand down again and again in harsher pounds. He didn’t want to get too elaborate other than what was strictly necessary, but he found himself pinching at the head and rubbing circles into his ballsack when he reached the base. Like a dance. Like her dancing. 

He felt the dip like a spring in his gut and braced for it, but not well enough because when relief hit him it hit like a flood and he broke out a cry like some dying dove as he emptied himself all over his hand and the dirt beneath him. Where his seed fell the land turned lush and sweet smelling. He didn’t doubt flowers would soon grow there and the thought of it made him sick.

Kurama grunted as another kick followed and he emptied himself once more, watching as the milky substance spilled onto the land beneath him. The land would be doubly blessed and he didn’t doubt that for the next eight days, more and more of the forest would flourish while he agonized in his heat. 

Kurama didn’t know how he would be able to survive. 

When he got back later that night she was asleep, as he suspected she would be. Just like before, she was curled up around a pillow. There were several scattered all around her. In her sleep she yawned and pulled her pillow closer before bending even more of her body closer to it. 

She was asleep and she would never know, never feel it.

Kurama twisted into a fox and touched down alongside her before circling a few times. He layered himself like a crescent  moon around her form and rested his head, pretending he was what she was curled around. He watched her sleep and wanted to whine.

Not fair. 

He wanted to touch her.

 

Each day was a new sort of torture, even if it was the same old trick, because each day came with mounting tension that was worse than the day before. More and more flowers started showing up around the shrine and it embarrassed him endlessly when she picked them and wove them into flower crowns. 

“They’re dirty, leave them alone.”

“Don't’ want to,” she pouted, picking another handful. 

Kurama bristled. “They’re ugly and nasty flowers.”

Sakura looked up from her work and frowned cutely. “I like them. They smell amazing and are all shades of red, my favorite color.”

Kurama snapped his fox teeth at her face and paced back and forth in agitation. “You’re filthy, I’ll eat you up if you’re this disobedient. Don’t touch them!” 

Sakura glared at him before bringing a whole fistful of his flowers up to her face and dropping them in a rain over her head. She caught one in her teeth and held it there while she split the stem of another in preparation for the threading. 

The Nine tailed fox inflated enough to go from being dog sized to horse sized and took off into the forest to sow more seed and bring up more flowers in another fitful routine. 

 

He only had one more day and one more night to go when he thought he might seriously explode from the whole ordeal.  He ran away from her often, and hid himself when he could. She could see his spirit form, but if he tried, he could blend into shadows so that even she couldn’t see him. If she couldn’t see him, she couldn’t tease him.

He ran and hid, napping in his fox form behind the pool springs where the water was warm enough to melt into. Once he was solid he would enjoy his time in the hot pools. At night under a nearly full moon, the low clouds seemed silver against the nightscape. It was lovely and he felt oddly relaxed for once as he closed his eyes. 

One of his ears twitched up and his head followed a second later as he heard footsteps. There was little visibility with the fog, but a second later the waters parted as a form entered them. His horror mounted when he realized what that meant. 

Sakura’s naked form waded through the waters as she let her hair fall over her breasts, almost protective of her modesty. She reached up and grabbed the base of her hair and twisted it up into a bun, hiding nothing from his eyes as Kurama faded into the shadows. 

Sakura swam a bit and worked out the knots in her arms and back as best as she could, grunting when her efforts worked and huffing when they didn’t. 

Kurama knew he should have left the moment he heard her, but he was rooted to the spot, secret as night and far too transfixed to leave. Sakura didn’t do much more than that, but slid up against the side of the pool and closed her eyes, sinking into the water. She looked a little more relaxed but there was a thread of agitation in her expression as well.

‘She’s been training so much, no wonder she is exhausted. Why does she push herself like an idiot? Does she think she needs it?’

Sakura rolled her shoulders once more and there was a crack before she pulled herself up onto a natural ledge. She opened her eyes and stared up at the moon, making a perfect silver reflection in her eyes. Her body was silver colored under the moon and it was haunting how beautiful she looked. 

‘ _ Make the angels fall out of the skies and break their necks for just another look _ …’

Her hands clenched into fists before she sighed and dipped one into the water and laid the other atop her breast to squeeze at it. She kneaded at the healthy mound and pinched the tip before moving her hand to the opposite side and doing the same again, panting heavily. Her breath pitched high when she pinched, but it wasn’t a sound of pain, but pleasure. 

Her knees came up from the water, poking through as her other hand drifted down between the valleys and curled inwards. She cried out a coo that made him gasp where he hid, feeling dirty all over as he watched her pleasure herself. 

He cursed where he hid, feeling his fox form melt to his human figure with a length already throbbing. He reached down and grabbed at his cock, finding it swollen and ready for him. 

Sakura pushed herself up off the ledge and more of her hand showed under the water, so close to the surface as it dipped between her petals. She was pink and swollen, her fingers dipping in and out in teasing strokes that made her pant and curse and grunt and then moan when those fingers dipped so low.

Kurama angled his hips up and thrust into the curl of his hand, already moist with pre cum and some stolen water from the pools. He bit back his grunts as he watched her with hungry eyes, delighting in the sight. She was flushed in the moonlight, body taunt and open for her wanton fingers, curling and thrusting in and out of her. He watched her move and thrust into her hand with the same pace at the same time. 

He was nearly solid, but still a spirit, and he could only feel the heat of his hand, but he wanted to pretend it was her heat he was sliding into. He wanted to pretend the beads of wet between his fingers was from her and came from the dirty things he growled into her ear before he rut into her like the savage god he was. 

He gasped as she moaned low, stuttering over her fingers before pulling her legs apart wide and increasing her pace. Her breaths came short and shorter as she took a second finger into her core and spread her thumb up to pin the clit of her folds in a pleasuring place. She gasped on every breath and Kurama grunted into every thrust, eyes glued to her face, her lips, her screwed shut eyes. 

He was close now, but she was just as close and he was determined to shatter in time with her. The coil in his gut tightened and he faltered on his hand, but didn’t relent. She was biting her lip and looking ready to burst. He beat his cock into his hand and the white cum came with a burst of ecstasy as Sakura’s head reared back and her cry rang like a silver bell in the night. 

Kurama let his cum spill without a care for the ground it stained, eyes still set on Sakura as she melted back into the water, looking a tad less stressed than she had before. 

She didn’t stay much longer than that, but packed up and left before she fell asleep in the steam. She looked tired enough for it and Kurama wanted more than anything to be her pillow that night, held and snuggled close.

He could last one more day. The next night would be what turned him solid and he swore he would be better than a hand in the hot tub to her. He’d make her cry again and again and beg for more. He’d answer the heat in his belly with her.

But when he woke the next morning Sakura wasn’t in her bed. He stared down at it for a while and then yawned slowly. He had slept in, exhausted more so than usual.  

She wasn’t in the courtyard either. But maybe that meant she was out on a run. She did that often enough. He could still smell her well enough, and knew she was close. He only had one more day, a handful of hours really, before his hands could hold her and pin her down. His tails swirled in anticipation, tall and fully fluffed. 

Kurama perched on the edge of his shrine and dozed, content to wait for her teasing face to show up through the trees as she ran back. Maybe she’d be wearing more of his flowers and smelling like his seed. The idea aroused him, but not enough to send him over the edge. He had endured days of her torture, he could go a few more hours without losing it. 

If someone saw him now they would be able to tell he was pleased by the way his tails curled up again and again, like fingers flexing into a fist again and again. He sighed again in happiness as the sun peaked and slid down the sky into late afternoon. Night couldn’t come soon enough. 

The flapping of frantic wings made one of his ears twitch and he looked up in annoyance, realizing that those wings were too heavy to belong to any bird. His ears went flat and his form inflated at the sight of one of those damn Uchiha diving into his forest. He barked loud and was about to take off when a different one touched down at the edge of his shrine. 

“Kurama sama,” Izuna greeted. 

“Get off my land you damn birds!” he growled, feeling himself grow bigger. Even if he didn’t have a physical form, he would call fox fire to rain down on their heads if they risked his one great happiness. 

Need. Sakura was a need. She was his!

“We apologize. We’re in pursuit of one of our younger broods. We beg your forgiveness as he trespasses. Do not take out your anger on him.”

“I’ll kill all of you right now if you don’t leave. Get out!” 

Kurama lowered his head and curled his lips back over his teeth, eyes flashing with molten fire. He felt a new wave of power rushing through him with the urges to protect his mate at all cost taking the front seat of his thoughts. They were going to find her and take her away from him. His. They were going to take what was his away from him! His mate. 

Izuna put both palms up and bowed low, a humbling thing for the second son of the Uchiha clan. “Please, it is Itachi. We’re not here to look for the girl anymore. It’s been formally recalled, we just want Itachi back. We’re not here for anything else.”

“What is he here for?” Kurama growled, eyes flashing red still.

Izuna stilled. “He’s disobeying Madara.  Please, let us find him. If she’s here I’ll swear on our name we will leave here here with you. It’s not our desire to take her, just Itachi, please.” 

Kurama barked once, too mad and dizzy with fever to answer before he took off into the forest on his own, frenzied with the need to follow her scene and find Sakura, wherever she might be. She had been to the river and her scent petered off, but Kurama was wild and in the season of his heat, so there was no way his mate could stay hidden from him. 

Overhead two Uchiha swooped low and tailed him into the woods, worried for one of their own. Their worry was well placed when Kurama read the scents in his forest and knew what was going on. A  new scent, one he guess to be Itachi’s, was tightly coiled around Sakura’s, as if they were in each other’s arms.

Trees around him cracked and burst with fire as his anger went wild into the world around him. Kurama roared and tore at the world as he raced faster than he ever had before. It didn’t matter if he was a spirit, these were his lands and he would curse that damn bird into all the nine hells if he so much as touched the mate of the nine tailed fox. 

A wall of wind cut through and actually touched Kurama in his spirit form, knocking him off his feet just as he reached the clearing where Itachi Uchiha cradled a slightly drowsy Sakura with his feathers. His hands were around her face and waist looking ready to spirit her away like a lover would. 

Kurama saw red as he climbed to his feet, only to be shot back with more wind as several Uchiha descended and his worst nightmare unfolded. Itachi’s wings were up around him and Sakura, protecting them from the wind as he tugged her closer. A smaller Uciha with wild but short hair approached Itachi and was saying something. Itachi looked pained and Kurama could just barely hear the reply.

“It’s not fair. I’ve never asked—what—wanted.” 

There were gaps but Kurama didn’t care. It was clear by the look on Itachi’s face that even if Madara Uchiha had given up on making Sakura into his bride that a different Uchiha hadn’t. Not shocking at all. They were from a monk background and saw the opposite sex so rarely, that a beauty like Sakura was sure to bewitch someone. 

_ But Sakura was his, damn it!  _

Kurama roared and it shook the world around them. Trees burst into flame just from his aura and he felt himself grow, looming larger than before as another Uchiha, this one with curly hair and red spinning eyes, dashed for Itachi and grabbed the offending Uchiha by the arms. Itachi’s eyes went wide, tears leaking, before he slumped and the Uchiha were able to pull him away from Sakura. 

“Abate your anger on us, please,” Izuna begged, putting himself between Kurama and Itachi who was limp in the arms of a cousin. “Your mate is safe, she is yours. Our quarrel is not with you.”

“He touched her,” Kurama growled, leaping to stand over Sakura and bend protectively above her. “He tried to take her away from me.”

“He was disobedient. We will take care of the matter my lord. He will not disobey again.” 

The Uchiha started to fly away with Itachi leaving Izuna behind. Once Itachi was out of sight Kurama began to regain more of his control and the red hue to everything faded. “He is banished from my lands. If I see him trespassing again I will issue no further warning. He risks his own life, Uchiha.” 

“We will not allow it. Our deepest apologies.” On the ground, Sakura began to stir and Izuna’s feathers ruffled as he looked up hurriedly to Kurama’s face. “I will leave you now.”

The last Uchiha was gone in a gust of wind.

Hearing Sakura stir, the red fur fox stepped back and diminished to the size of a horse, watching her come around and sit up on her own. She spotted him and rubbed the back of her head angrily. “Was that you, because I ran off in the morning?” she asked. 

“I come out here smelling you hurt and you accuse me of evil. What a wicked thing you are,” he snaps, fur a mess in agitation. He turns sharply and prances off towards the shrine, slowing until he hears her follow, then blending out of sight. 

It takes him another couple hours to cool down and abate his simmering anger. Listening to her cook, eat, and clean up after herself does silly things to him. He wanted to melt into the sounds and live in them forever. It is odd and he knows it, so he slinks away to wait for moonlight while she dresses and gets ready for bed. 

The sun is a sinking fire over the rim of the valley when he hears a crash inside. His tails fill in agitation but he turns and trots back indoors, sniffing around for the source of the sound. He paws at the floor, still unable to touch it truly, before slipping away to the back of the shrine where her scent is the most strong. The door to the room she’s taken for herself is open half way. He pauses just beyond the threshold, waiting for the seconds to slide over him like water. He’s on the edge of his limit, soon the fox moon will be out. 

“Are you there?” Sakura calls out.

Kurama huffs loudly. “Are you destroying my shrine you disobedient thing?”

“And what if I am?”

“I’ll eat you up.”

He hears footsteps as Sakura approaches the door. It rolls back on smooth tracks and she’s standing in the light of the room in a sleeping robe tied too loosely around the waist. It looks ready to fall over her angles. 

“You talk big but you’re all bark and no bite, aren’t you?” she taunts, chin raised. “You’ve been telling me that since the day I first got here. I’m still here. You want to do something about my attitude, then do it.” 

Kurama folded out of his fox form and stood as a man before her, dressed in the same type of robe, those his was properly closed. He angled his chin up as well and the wild strands of red fell over his shoulders without a tie to keep them back. He could see himself in the shine of her eye and recognized the kami paint under his lids that made his eyes stand out in frames of gold and crimson. 

He reached for the tie of his robe and touched it, feeling the click as their sun outside finally set. Wholeness rushed into him and he grinned wickedly, showing off all his teeth as his aura caused his wild hair to stand up even more wild around him.

“Don’t regret it when I make you scream, girl,” he growled, stepping forward into the room and grabbing the door to slide it shut. Sakura’s eyes didn’t miss how his hand was solid now. 

Kurama reached for the tie of his robe and tugged it free. He didn’t waste time but stood before him in all his fullness, completely nude and eager.  

Leaning forward he edged into her personal space and the smile only widened. “I told you I would eat you up,” he purred. 

Sakura’s eyes, once wide with surprise, turned back to his face with their usual tilt of mischief. Molten green fire made them burn as she leaned into his space and slipped her hands around his waist to cup his backside. She drew up, breasts pressed to his chest as she nipped at his chin and whispered, husky and low. “Then eat me up already.”

He knocked one ankle to the side and she pitched into his arms and then into the bed. He followed, pinning her down and tearing at her robe’s front. It slid apart like wet paper and with a sharp breath her breasts were unbound and free to the night air. No panties. He kissed one and took his hand to the other, pinching at the tit like he had seen her do to herself. The sound of her voice sent a fire through his core.

“I’ve waited so long for this,” he rasped, kissing the underside of her breast. 

“Not as long as me, I bet,” she chuckled, flushed and pink in the face. When he looked up she grinned. “I’ve had my eye on you for years, you delusional fox. Why’d you make your shrine so hard to get to. If Madara didn’t help I’d be stuck in the valley still.”

He licked a trail up to her tit and kissed again before sucking with teeth, but his eyes were begging the question out of her.

“I don’t feel like giving you a story,” she panted. “You made me a promise. Now deliver.” 

Kurama moved his lips until they were trailing kisses down the valley between her breasts. He dipped into her navel and sucked a gasp out of her before his hands slipped behind her to her hips to grace the curvature there. His hands kneaded into her ass and she felt herself hitch a breath. 

Her hands went into his hair and he could feel her nails raking down his scalp in delightful veins of pain. He throbbed for her, but he had made a promise and he was intent on keeping that promise as he reached for her legs and hiked each one up over his shoulder.

He paused to look up and the green fire in her eyes was the same as the fire in his eyes, locked and reflected. He felt lost in that second, but it was only a second before he was dipping his face between her thighs and exciting cries of pleasure from his lover. He quivered at the sound of her, moaning for him, making sounds for him, gasping for him. 

“Kurama,” she breathed and he almost paused at the sound. He  _ loved _ it. He loved hearing his name from her like that. It made his already swollen member quiver just that more and glisten with a tip of milky pre cum.

His tongue dipped deeper into her folds and traced the edges and the sides, searching for the places that would make her scream and the place that made her cry out his name. 

“Oh go-gah, Kurama, the-the, oh, oh!”

She mewled and quivered and then there was the wave that took her over as Sakura threw her head back and moaned low and then high, falling down from a crashing of ecstasy that sailed throughout her body. 

“My love,” the nine tailed fox purred, kissing her mewling quim again and then her navel and then her neck. Sakura reached for his face and drew them together, lips to lips. 

He tasted her and wanted to melt into it, she was air after a lifetime of suffocation. She was a new way to see the world he was thirsty for. She tasted sweet and warm and radiant. He wanted to submit to her.  

She rocked her hips up to his as she pulled them closer together, undulating with a new need. She was not yet sated and his member still throbbed almost painfully, pressed up to her stomach as they kissed closer. 

One of the arms hooked around his neck slid free and he felt her hand a second later between them, grabbing his cock and holding firm. He had to break the kiss and choked on new air as she twisted him playfully. He moaned into her shoulder, hating the memory of when he would take care of himself alone without her, because there really was no comparison. Anything without Sakura was cheap and worthless.

“Yo-you-you,” he panted, face hazy like his eyes. He was flushed in all sorts of places. 

“Don't’ worry, I wouldn’t dare if I didn’t think I could impress,” she purred into his ear before nipping it playfully. 

Sakura rolled her hips, hooking ankles with him and then flipping them over. Now on top she pulled back and gazed down at him over her breasts before petting the weeping head of his cock once more. She lifted up on her knees, just above his point, keeping his eyes locked with hers.  

With a swell of heat she slid down over him, taking his cock into her with a vice like grip that nearly burned him in the best possible way. He cried out and nearly wept when she clenched around him and then braced with her fingernails in his shoulders. She was shuddering, gasping for breath as well.

“Mine,” he breathed, hot with the rush. “My mate.”

Sakura grunted before lifting up again and starting a pace that was slow but building. She guided herself down how she wanted him and then raced to escalate their pace. His hands gripped at her hips to guide her, one hand straying to tease at her clit.

“Cheat,” Sakura moaned, face red and voice pitched with lust.

Kurama growled and pushed up into her, setting her off her pace and knocking her sideways before he could wrestle into a position over her. He felt wild in a moment, knowing something was different in him as he pulled back and drove into her, again and again, finding the sweet spots she had revealed to him. She screamed for him, begged him for it.

“More, of, fas-faster, faster, fu-fuck me, Kurama.”

And he was only too happy to oblige. 

Her ankles hooked around his back and he felt himself swell with pride and joy and drive. He reached out and bit into her shoulder before he knew what he was doing, and hiked his hips to drive deeper and faster into her, feeling the walls of her begin to tense in what he knew would be the vice that held him in as they rode out a high together. He kissed her senselessly as he felt the release build and build. He glanced down and through the haze he noticed the knot at the base of his cock, swallowed up again and again by her folds as she took all of him into her. 

Of course. Because this was Sakura, the one he had set himself on.

“I’m going to, I don’t think I can-oh, I’m coming!”

“ _ Sakura _ .” 

He grunted, driving deep into her and feeling the lock as her walls turned into a vice and he cried out, shattering as she milked him with a quivering of her own. She cried out and fell back into the pillows as he followed her down, his hips somehow undulating on their own as more of himr spilled into her. 

She cuddled up to him that night and every night after her made sure he was there for her to bury her face into as she slept. 

 


End file.
